School Day
by L.loph.Chocolate
Summary: apa jadinya kalo Naruto Cs hidup d jaman modern? Janganl lewatkan kehidupan sekolah Naruto Cs.


Haihai…(melambaikan tangan ala miss unipers)..

Ini fanfic pertama saia.,jadi mohon maap ye kalo bahasa ceritane masih kaku,dan gak jelas banget.,

oleh karena itu, saia minta saran dan kritik para reader (terutama author-senpai) lewat repiu.,oke?

Gak usah basa-basi lagi.,Let's Read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi yang cerah menyinari dunia.,(koq malah nyanyi).,

pagi itu Koukousei Konoha Gakuen (alah,apa sich bahasa jepangnya. Pokoknya SMA d Konoha gitu deh) terlihat seperti biasa. Gedung yang seperti biasa, halaman yang seperti biasa dan murid-murid yang biasa pula.

Namun tampaknya pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang biasa bagi kelas 2-A.

Terlihat beberapa cewek kelas tersebut sedang bergosip ria di bangku sudut kelas.

"Eh,denger-denger di kelas kita bakal ada anak baru ya?" kata gadis berambut pirang nan panjang ini memulai percakapan.

"Ah.,tau darimana lo?" gadis berambut pink menimpali.

"Sakura-chan, apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar julukanku di sekolah ini ya? Madam Ino,si ratu gossip." Ino membusungkan dada. Bangga.

"Beuuu…jd ratu gossip aja bangga."

"Eits.,jangan salah. Jadi gimana? Percaya gak?"

"Iye.,iye percaye." Sakura tampak agak kesal.

"Eh.,cewek cewek. Pagi-pagi udah ngegosip aj. Berisik tau…!!" cowok berkuncir nanas yang sedari tadi tidur di sebelah mereka tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. Soalnya tidurnya keganggu ma suara cewek-cewek itu.

"SHIKAAA….DIEM LU.!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Shikamaru reflek menutup kuping. "Cih,merepotkan saja."

"Ape lu bilang?" Tanya Sakura galak. Shikamaru hanya diam dan siap-siap melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena dicuekin, Sakura beralih ke gadis di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. "Hina-chan, lu kenapa diem aja. Sakit ya?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil nyanyi 'leng-geleng-geleng-geleng-nya project pop',halah ya enggak lah. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya ini, yang bisa bikin kita masuk THT.

"Alah, kamu kayak gak tau Hina-chan aja."

"Halluuuuu.,teman-teman. Dah tau blom…."

"UDAH..!!" teriak Sakura dan Ino memotong kalimat dari gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Tau apa coba?"

" Kamu mau bilang kalo bakal ada anak baru di kelas kita kan? Kita dah tau kali." sahut Ino melanjutkan. "Kamu melupakan reputasiku sebagai ratu gossip ya?"

"Oiya.,ya. Lupa aku. Hehehe.,"

"Anak-anak, ayo kembali ke bangku kalian!" Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kelas 2A.

Hari ini Kakashi-sensei tampan sekali (seperti biasa). Memakai kemeja lengan panjang dengan bagian lengan di lipat sampai siku dan kerah baju agak terbuka. Dan tidak ketinggalan penutup mulutnya (apa sich namanya? Para senpai tolong kasih tau ya).

Semua cewek di kelas itu langsung ribut.

_Tap..tap..tap.._ (bayangin aja ini suara langkah kaki)

"Kakashi-sensei cakep banget." Seru seorang gadis.

"Iya., dengan kemeja yang sedikit terbuka. Aduh..kawai ne!" timpal yang satunya lagi.

"Alah, masih cakepan Sasuke-kun dong!" sahut Sakura sambil mengamit tangan Sasuke yang berada 2 bangku di sebelahnya. "Iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang dari tadi sedang membaca Love Ninjutsu, Jurus Ampuh Menggaet Cewek (lho?! Emang ada ya? Alah ada-adain aja dech. Namanya juga fanfic) agak terganggu. "Apaan sich lo?"

_Tap..tap..tap.._

"Idih, jangan judes gitu dong. Nanti diriku tambah cinta loh?"

Mau tak mau, wajah Sasuke pun agak memerah. Namun untunglah dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

_Tap..tap..tap.._

"Sudah sudah, jangan gaduh!" kata Kakashi-sensei menenangkan murid-muridnya. "Oke, saya akan absen dulu. Neji Hyuga.."

"Hadir…" Neji, sang ketua kelas, mengacungkan tangan.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Hadir sensei." Suaranya hanya terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Lee Rock." (penulis minta maap yak lo salah nama)

"Ada sensei." Jawab Lee bersemangat.

"Tenten…"

"Hadirrr.."

_Tap..tap..tap_..

"Choji…"

"Kraukk kraukkk..hadhirrr shenshehii." Jawabnya dengan semburan kripik kentang dari mulutnya. (ya oloh)

"Shikamaru Nara.."

……. Hening tak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru Nara…"

grookkk…..terdengar satu suara

"SHIKAMARUUUU…" teriak Kakashi-sensei sambil menyambitkan kapur tulis ke Shikamaru.

PLETAKK..sang kapur mendarat tepat di jidat Shikamaru.

"Addoowww.." Shikamaru terbangun sambil memegang jidatnya yang kini terdapat hiasan spot merah-ungu-biru (lebam maksudnya). "Sapa yang brani nyambit gue?" teriak Shikamaru geram.

"Saya. Ada masalah?" sahut Kakashi-sensei.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah Kakashi-sensei. "Hehehehe.,tidak sensei. Maap."

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi."

"Baik Sensei." _Cih, merepotkan saja_ sahut Shikamaru dalam hati.

_Tap..tap..tap.._

Sasuke..Sakura..Kiba..Shino…semuanya hadir.

Setelah semuanya di absen…

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Nam……." belum selesai Kakashi-sensei berbicara, tiba-tiba….

BRAKKK… Pintu kelas 2A terbuka. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul makhluk berambut kuning dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan asal-asalan dan menggunakan jubah hitam panjang yang aneh serta ransel yang juga aneh.

"Hajimemashite…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMAKE**

Sasuke : bagianku kok dikit banget?

Penulis :maap ye.,hehehe

Kiba : kamu mah enak.,masih mending ada dialognya walo seuprit.,lha diriku malah gak keluar sama sekali

Penulis : (merasa bersalah) maap..

Shino : aku juga.,aku juga.,

Penulis : maap..maap..(sambil nyembah-nyembah)

Sasuke+Kiba+Shino : GAK USAH MAAP MAAP…!!! (penulis di keroyok Sasuke+Kiba+Shino)

Penulis : MAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP……..!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gimana..gimana? jelek kah?bagus kah?gak jelaskah?(banget)

Duh………maap ya klo saia bikin karakternya agak-agak aneh (soalnya penulisnya juga aneh,gak jelas gitu)

Oke dech biar nie crita agak beradab (mang PPKn)..RIPIU RIPIU RIPIU…

Bagi yang maw nge-FLAME juga gak papa (hiks…T^T).,pokoknya harus kasih saran juga.,(jangan cuma nge-flame doank).,okeh???

oia.,saia mw tanya..(maklum msh baru,jd harus banyak bertanya.,hehehe)

'OC ato OOC ntu apa sich?' (duenngggg......)


End file.
